


Dying

by MorganaNK



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Drake's POV as she walks away from Gene in the last episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Matthew Graham, Ashley Pharoah, the BBC and all other interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I can still feel his lips against mine, even as I am walking away from him. Every step is another splinter in my shattering heart, and yet I keep walking. I know that I have to do this; I know that this is what has to happen, even as I know it isn’t what we both want.

I keep my head held high, my back straight and my steps even and sure, so that he doesn’t know that, although I am already dead, I am still dying inside. Without him I will never feel alive again.


End file.
